Advertisements that are embedded into web pages are well known and various methods and systems are used to select the advertisements that are displayed on the web page. Early systems simply displayed the advertisements to users without any targeting so that a user would often ignore the advertisement (not click on it). Later developed systems have attempted to target specific advertisements to particular users based on keywords. For example, some systems match an advertisement against an article based on keywords that may appear. Such a system is the Google® Ad Sense system. In the Google® Ad Sense system, an advertiser must review and select a set of keywords, bid on Google showing their advertisement when those keywords appear in an article and then have their advertisement appear when they have the winning bid for a particular keyword. However, this system requires the user to manually review and select one or more keywords as well as provide bids which is complicated. It is desirable to provide a system and method in which it is easier for an advertiser to select an area in which they want their advertisements to be targeted and also to a system that better targets advertisements to users, and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.